


This body has been destroyed

by dance4thedead



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: 55 Fiction, Angst, Gen, Microfic, Post 100+ Spoilers, Wordcount: 55
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance4thedead/pseuds/dance4thedead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based off of 45am's interpretation of Zeno. Go view the work on the artist's page and leave a comment while you're at it ;)</p><p>  <a href="http://45am.deviantart.com/art/Ouryuu-557723435">http://45am.deviantart.com/art/Ouryuu-557723435</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	This body has been destroyed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [45am](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=45am).
  * Inspired by [Ouryuu](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/144692) by 45am. 



> Based off of 45am's interpretation of Zeno. Go view the work on the artist's page and leave a comment while you're at it ;)
> 
> <http://45am.deviantart.com/art/Ouryuu-557723435>

* * *

 

 

This body has been destroyed.

I'm not kind to it.

Don't cry, lass; 

it's who I am.

Truth is, 

I've been broken underneath for some time.

That's all Zeno is now.

As selfless as it seems I am for saving the others,

it's really not so noble—

I'm only making my outside

match 

my inside.

 

 


End file.
